


it's been so good for so long

by Stars_dreaming (orphan_account)



Series: 88 MCU drabbles and oneshots [74]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:36:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Stars_dreaming
Summary: The hearing aids on the bedside table. One of Lucky's bones in the corner. A shirt of hers hung over a chair - draped there sloppily. The air is fresh inside this room and she's going to miss it.





	it's been so good for so long

The room is dark – she can’t see anything, but she can hear.

 

She hears the soft snores of the warm body next to her, and she hears Lucky shift on the couch in their bedroom.

 

She lies there – on her back with her eyes on the ceiling, and she blinks.

 

Once.

 

Twice.

 

She wonders what it’s going to be like.

 

She wonders if maybe, after all this time, it’s over. Like the Oracle had said – _“Your time has come.”_

 

 

She’s spent the last twenty years of her life fighting for her life – to breathe, to see, to hear and to speak.

 

Fighting for others, for their lives and their voices.

 

Maybe her time has come.

 

 

Later, when the sun rises and the Compound fills itself with chatter and the clattering of pans, she thinks that she’s fallen in love again.

 

Maybe not with Clint – with life, instead.

 

She stands in front of the window of their bedroom and wraps her arms around herself. The sun rises and turns the sky pink and orange – it’s _beautiful._

 

Can I fall in love with you again, she thinks. Can I fall in love with you again?

 

Would you let me – would you let me do this all over again and make the same mistakes but end up in the same place?

 

She wouldn’t trade this spot for anything right now, even though she knows what the upcoming battle holds and how it’s going to end.

 

So yes. Her time has come.

 

But she’s ready for it.


End file.
